1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera that captures an image.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional camera that displays a mark indicating loading of a memory card therein on a monitor is known from, for example, NIKON CORPORATION, “Digital Single-Lens Reflex Camera D2Xs Catalogue, Jun. 1, 2006, page 6, upper left figure.